Unseened Ally
by Kanel-Novice Writer
Summary: When a Dark Angel named Shadow begins to have nightmares and dreams of a man in white he one day receives a note to meet a mysterious dark hooded man that seems to know him well. He tells shadow of an artifact that will show him the truth behind his dreams. Will it truly show him? or will it take him somewhere instead. AUish EzioxOc Yaoi. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares.

Dreams of the past.

The dreadful past.

Flashing images of a small boy running through the woods bare footed, panting and wincing with every step he took on the rough ground. He trips on a rock landing hard scraping his arms and knees. He was stricken with unbearable fear as the other children caught up gathering around the scared boy. He knew what was coming and prepared for the worst.

_The boys in the orphanage would always beat me because I was different.._

Another flash, the same boy sat on a dirty bed bandaging his injuries. He cried at night till he slept.

_They hated my eyes. _

_They hated my hair._

_Eyes that colored of blood. Hair colored of dark raven, are considered demons or other evil beings to them. Humans didn't have both colors in this world._

_I thought I was human..._

The short raven haired boy played in the sand building what appeared to be a small unperfected castle. His face was slammed down unexpectedly ruining what he created and looked up just to see the boys from before.

_Why didn't they stop..?_

_Why couldn't they have left me alone?_

_They would have lived.._

A woman screamed toward the gruesome sight just as she came out to the backyard. The boy turned to the caretaker, his right hand holding a small black knife dripping in red liquid. Crimson eyes holding no remorse, only rage.

_When everyone saw what I had done. I ran. _

_I knew they were going to kill me._

The nine year old boy stepped back each time the group of angry people grew closer to him and nearer to the edge of the high cliff. He had to two choices; face them knowing he will be beaten to death or jump off probably breaking every bone in his fragile body. He glanced back an forth weighing his options. The boy closed his eyes and leaped plummeting to his death. He waited till he hit the ground expecting great pain however none came. Slowly reopening his eyes he discovered his body floating a few inches above ground. That's when he became aware of the dark bird like wings on his back flapping a bit wobbly for their first time out.

_I'm an Angel. _

_A Dark Angel._

_In this world aside from the others, Angels are considered the main enemy to the human race. Angels started a war long time ago. The planet created different kinds of Angels spread all over the continents to defend it from any harm, for it couldn't protect itself. Just as the humans began polluting and destroying the forests everything went to hell from there._

_I don't know what happened after. _

_All I know is, humans still remain alive and Angels have gone into hiding. If one were to be captured..._

_Well..._

Age Sixteen. The teen sat on the cold metal ground glaring daggers at the men in lab coats behind bars. They talked about a new drug capable of doing something effective though he never paid any mind to their chatter until they ordered two guards to open the cage and held him down struggling and screamed just as one of the scientist injected an unknown fluid right into his arm. The insides felt like they were on fire mixed in with acid of some sort, eyes became dilated, hands clenching in pain. His world turned dark after minutes of twisted agony.

_They experimented on me for years. Constant testings and forcing me to fight their creations. Finding ways to eliminating supernatural creatures. In their point of view every non-human are nothing more of evil disgusting beings that should not had exist in the first place. If they found a weakness in all of us we'll become extinct for sure._

Nineteen years old. Ash clouded the air and filled his lungs, making just the simple task of breathing difficult. The heat seared his eyes and made them water, the flames barely touching him. He did it. He finally had done it. The people that had kept him here and used him are finally dead every part of the facility he stayed in completely destroyed and engulfed with fire. Parts of his skin regenerated by gun shot and burned wounds. For a moment, he stood, staring into the roaring flames, and burning bodies. _What now? _And walked from the scene.

_What they did to me.. I'm far from what I am now. _

_I wanted to die._

_With every try in killing myself it only ended in failure. I can't age nor die._

_There wasn't anything else I can do. _

_Till one one day I decided. I would become a bounty hunter. I'd hunt wanted supernatural creatures that have caused great number of deaths for a good price on their heads. I didn't want to live off the streets like a homeless person anymore. I needed the money to get my own place and everything else with it._

_Over the years I've gotten my own home, my own clothing, self created weapons, done requests for people who were desperate to get rid of certain things and learned more of what I can do. _

_Everything remained the same for 31yrs._

_Yet around the those 31 years there was something missing. A memory blocked in my mind. Something occurred in those years that made no sense. Every part of it was a blur. I went on a mission to kill some kind of beast and after that all I remember is waking up on the snow with blood on my shirt, no wound under them._

_I didn't think anything of it._

_Till the dreams began forcing themselves inside my mind._

He felt someone's arms wrapped tight around him. Shadow layed on the floor bleeding from a wound to the chest, blood spread tainting his clothes. He is able to see a white hooded figure shedding tears, he couldn't make out the figure, his vision was fading in an out. A gloved hand started caressing his cheek and lowered himself close to the angel whispering something in his ear.

_'You're going to live. Please stay with me.'_

His lips gently touched Shad's just before his body went limp, darkness took over. That's when he heard the man scream out his name.

* * *

Shadow shot straight up from his bed, covered in sweat and breathing heavily even with the winter cold outside. His heart pounding. There have been many times when he woke up like this yet not all the dreams were the same, some had him running and fighting along side the mysterious man and others didn't make any sense. Buildings he did not recognize at all. He lowered his body back into a laying position and stared at the ceiling.

_'How much longer will I keep seeing this?'_

He gazed out the room window. Frost covered the edges of the window and snow fell gently from the dark, clouded sky. Seemed like night by the looks of it. He never bothered to buy a clock nor watch, thinking time meant nothing to him. Sighing he pulled away the smooth silk bed sheets, stepping out of his bed he is stopped by a soft tapping on his front door. Shadow headed down stairs wondering who the uninvited quest was only greeted by the sight of an empty porch. He turned around to go back into his home, however froze in his tracks at the sight of his door. Stuck on the brown door a note. Shad seized the piece of paper and pulled it from his door with one quick tug. He carefully looked around several times, hoping to spot the individual responsible for placing the note.

He returned inside of his home, closing the door behind him. Making his way into the living room and sat down on his couch. Turning on one of the lamps he eyed it carefully. There lay a stamped symbol at the very bottom, It looked to be similar to a v except upside down. There in the middle of the paper written in ink;

_**'Meet me at Winchester's Bar as soon as you read this.**_

_**- F.'**_

* * *

Shadow stepped inside the local bar its scent of alcohol and cigarettes lingered in the air. He despised the stench despite the fact he's grown accustomed to it whenever he came here. Closing the door he searched the room for a particular person to meet him here. His sight landed on a black hooded man right at the very corner waving urging him to come. Everyone else sat doing their own thing. The tv on the counter viewed the news, reporting about another killing or political issues humans can't help bitch about now an days. Frankly he could careless about what this world is coming to. He made his way to the table pulling out a chair and sat down.

The man sitting on the other side wore a black cloak with his hood pulled far down so that he was only allowed see the tip of his nose, a scar on his right side of his lip, a long red scarf around his neck and brown leather gloves. "I am glad you made it. Care for a drink?" He spoke with an accent that sounded familiar but couldn't place it where he heard it before.

"I don't drink.."

The hooded male slightly pouted. "Suit yourself _amico_" Taking a long swig of his beer bottle.

Shadow crossed his arms against his chest waiting for the stranger to finish. He placed his beer down gently and smirked. "They do not make such great taste from my homeland"

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"That's just like you Shad, always straight to the point"

Shadow frowned at his response.

_'He makes it sound as if he knew me..'_

"You may call me Firenze."

_'Firenze?'_

"I know of your expertise in hunting things such as yourself. Although are you be willing to find a special artifact for me?"

"An artifact?"

"_Si_ an artifact that lies benief a lake from a certain forbidden forest."

"The forest of Fenrir.."

Firenze nodded. "I have sent one of my men there months ago to retrieve it. He has not returned since then. I heard rumors of it being _cursed_ to man and only allows the ones who are capable of entering."

Fenrir's forest, its been cursed since the war happened. It is said a large mythical wolf named Fenrir guarded the forest for a very long time it's love for nature knew no bound. Though when the war happened, humans came burning and destroying what it cared for. Fenrir fought them till its last breath and used the remaining power to bring back the forest to life with also putting a curse. Any human going in would be killed or get lost an lose their minds. Fenrir's forest will only accept the ones that are non related humans and respected life around him or her.

"And you want me to go in there and get it for you"

"I'll pay what ever price you ask of me"

"I'm not interes-"

"You've been dreaming of death have you not Shadow?"

Shadow was taken back. "I don't know what you're talking abou-"

Firenze looked down at the empty bottle smiling sadly. "Do you seek the answer to your dreams? or keep on ignoring them?"

_'Answer to my dreams..'_

"How do you know this..?"

Firenze reached out his gloved hand onto the other's holding it with a loving touch that made the dark angel confused beyond reason. "There are things I cannot explain to you just yet. You would not believe me if I told you the truth behind it. The answers your searching for are in the artifact _tesoro mio_" Shadow retreated his hand away in distaste. If he was able to see behind the man's hood he could of seen the hurt look he had in his eyes.

"Sigh, Fine I'll do it. You don't have to pay me but I will need an explanation when I get back."

"Very well, you have my word."

Firenze watched Shadow through hooded eyes as he left the bar. He knew he was going to regret it in the end. Yet the angel had to- no.. _needed _to remember what he'd forgotten. It almost broke his heart to see the man he fell in love with so very long ago not recognize him at all. And when Shadow finds out he won't be at the very least pleased with him, heck he might even hate him for it. Firenze closed his eyes.

_'I'll be waiting here for you tesoro mio'_

* * *

**I had to rewrite here and there cause I didn't like the first an other pages I made on this story. I deleted the story Unseened Ally so I can remake it and I didn't know where I was going with it. So I'm fixing it and making it better. Well.. to me at least not many enjoy yaoi romance or ocs in stories. Sides this story is part of a hobby for me and to help me practice writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"You've been dreaming of death have you not Shadow?"_

_"Do you seek the answer to your dreams? or keep on ignoring them?"_

_"There are things I cannot explain to you just yet. You would not believe me if I told you the truth behind it. The answers your searching for are in the artifact tesoro mio" _

The raven haired sighed. His words kept repeating and annoyed the hell out of him.

_"You would not believe me if I told you the truth behind it."_

What did he mean? Firenze, is there more of that man he doesn't know? Shadow frowned. He didn't like this one bit. It's messing with his head. The walk in the cold winter night seemed brisk and refreshing as snowflakes gently kissed his cheeks and melted. His foot steps echoed in the fresh fallen snow. He entered the forest without difficulty after he placed his hand on a tree branch letting it know he came with no intention of harm. A couple of the trees wavered in a calm manner shaking off snow from their frost-bitten branches.

A good sign. They allowed him to walk in and do his business. A human would've gotten choked to death by these things or other possible things he didn't dare think about. Shad finally arrived to the frozen lake seeing his reflection staring back.

Torn navy blue pants, a gun holster on the right thigh holding a samurai edge gun, black boots that went up close to his knees along with a zipper to the side of both boots, a black simple belt strapped to his pants, a long black hoodie coat designed with large dark red wings to its back, the coats' sleeves folded up to his elbows revealing its mahogany color under the coat , two red ribbons strapped each side the upper arm sleeves, a white sleeveless dress shirt with only two buttons buttoned up in the middle showing a short dark-colored shirt underneath exposing his belly button, each hand worn red two fingerless gloves aside the rest are covered up, the right arm had two ribbons tied around his wrist, pale skin, raven hair tied in a pony tail going past his shoulder blades a ribbon swirled around his hair, bangs on each side and in the middle of his face, the right side of his bangs were bit longer than the left. In addition his frame was slim slender which unfortunately would make anyone mistake him for a woman if they looked at him from afar.

Shadow gently walked on the iced lake carefully eyeing it. He pulled his gun out shooting the ice a few times before it began to crack and break causing a fittable sized hole to it. Returning the weapon back the raven haired male held his breath and jumped in. He can make out a faint glowing object and swam in the direction of it, ignoring the freezing temperature the water gave away. He grasped the orb swimming up an out gasping for air. Hastingly getting himself onto the snow his body shaking on its own. Hypothermia wasn't a problem for him either way now that he is soaked to the bone. Shad stood inspecting the metal ball in interest on his palm.

"What am I suppose to see?"

Turning it side to side only seeing strange lines all over it. Nothing.

"Was he lying to me? Why do I bother with this cra-"

The artifact began to glow brighter and brighter engulfing his body and quickly drew his eyes away.

* * *

The sudden change in the atmosphere made him open his eyes glanced around what seemed to be the sky and below there a city he is closing in. Acting quickly black angelic wings sprout out his back slowing his fall in time crashing onto a rooftop. A terrible immense pain spread fast like a wild-fire across his left wing knowing too well he landed on and broken it, it's going to take him days, weeks or perhaps months to heal completely. Shadow bit his lip to keep himself from screaming out into the open.

Eyes shut in pain as he tried sitting up from where ever he fell on, steadily taking in his surroundings to see a vast warehouse filled with strange number of devices, machines, and bits of engineering equipment, and pinned to the walls were hundreds of drawings, maps, models of some sort ,and stood slowly wincing holding his shoulder.

"Where am I?" The object he held no longer in his possession, nor in sight.

A sudden noise caused him to turn only to be knocked out. The shocked man watched the other fall to the floor unconscious. How is this possible? A man with wings has fallen into his workshop out of the blue. He slowly poked him in case he hadn't killed him with the wooden stick he used to hit his head. The angel's chest rose up and down, a sign he's still alive. He turned his attention to what really caught his eyes are the two large appendages on the angel's back.

"Unbelievable"

Bird like wings, strange clothing and fell in unexpected. The work shop now a mess with papers scattered everywhere one of his wooden tables now broken in two, so many questions crossed his mind and he knew a headache would be coming pretty soon. He had to be careful when the other woke up he might not be too happy for the fact he got hit with a stick.

"Oh _dio mio_ what a mess."

* * *

The sounds of objects being moved to one place to another made the raven haired shift in his sleep, the noise paused a few seconds only to continue onward. "Be..quiet.." he murmured turning on his side. "You're awake?" An Italian accent reached his ears and jolted into an upright position from his sleeping spot that led to a terrible headache. "Ugh" Shadow gazed toward the artist standing a few feet away from him holding a few papers he'd picked off the floor.

"_Mi dispiace veramente _for hitting you. You gave me quite a scare."

Shadow tilts his head to the side."...Where am I?"

Leonardo layed the papers down on a table near him. "You do not know?"

"No."

"In Florence you fell into my workshop."

_'Florence? How did I end up in a place like this? Wait it was-' _

What was it? Why couldn't he remember? It happened a while ago yet his memory is blank till now. Did something erased it?

_'I was falling from the sky but what before?'_

"I suppose I hit your head a little too hard." The artist can clearly see Shad's confusion written on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, how is it you have such wings on your back? Are they real? Where are you from? Why are your clothes wet? Is something wrong with your eyes? Are you an angel who fell from heaven?"

He sounded like a child that wouldn't stop questioning everything he sees.

"I rather not answer everything right now. I'm having a hard time remembering. And it's best you keep my wings a secret. I don't want your kind to freak out understood?" The dirty blond-haired chuckled.

"I shall speak no word of them, no one would believe in a story of a man with wings falling to my workshop." Leonardo hesitated. "May I.. touch them?"

His small request took him by surprise and considered it for a second. If he tried anything he would shoot him on the spot. He slowly nodded trusting the artist as he walked closer towards the right wing almost jumping in excitement brushing his fingers over the soft feathers causing it to slightly twitch under his touch.

"How fascinating!"

Shadow's eyes wandered over the well-dressed man. Humans had odd fashion sense now an days. After a few minutes of examining he noticed the left was flat on the ground unmoving. "It got injured when I landed here.." Leonardo gave him a pity look before taking a step back observing how large these wings were. "It'll heal itself.."

Wincing, Shadow folded his wings behind. In an instance they disappeared leaving a few black feathers behind. He watched in awe at the small display. "Magnifico what is your name _signore_?"

"It's Shadow, Shadow Oblivion. But call me Shad for short if you like"

"Ah where are my manners? My name is Leonardo Da Vinci nice to meet you Shadow."

"Look Leonardo, I'm sorry about your workshop but I can't stay long I need to go." Standing he grit his teeth the burning pain coursing within his back. He felt his body weaken and unable to heal as fast as it should be.

"Your in no condition to walk you can bearly stand." Leonardo quickly helped Shadow before he could fall to the ground.

"I'm fine" Gently pushes him away and made his way out the front door and into the cool night shutting the door behind.

* * *

He should have asked for directions. Shadow managed to get lost the minute he set foot out in the open with several constant stares and whispering to one another. Their language, clothes, markets, money and their so-called doctors were too strange for him to comprehend. Luckily his garnets were able to dry off when he wondered further into the city. A courtesan approached him in an alley way asking if he wanted to have a good time. Shadow wasn't the type to know what sex was or any human affection. He refused, even when the woman kept on flirting and edging him to spend _florini_ on her.

"Miss I really don't have time to-"

"Look what we have here." A group of four drunken off duty guards came out of a nearby bar making their way to both shadow and the courtesan. "We got ourselves *hic* two lovely _puttanas_ in one *hic* night alone."

_'Too drunk to even know I'm a guy..typical..' _

Their breath alone smelled disgustingly with endless alcohol. He hated these kinds of humans and hated dealing with them. The woman seemed to agree in disliking these men as well. "_Lurido porcos_!" One of the men took offense to her words walking forward just before he was able to lay a hand on her Shadow caught his in time.

"Leave."

A white hooded figure leapt roof to roof aiming towards Leonardo's workshop hoping he would figure out another encrypted Codex pages he'd found back at the town Monteriggioni however the sound of a woman yelling stopped his tracks and headed to the commotion.

Shad swiftly punched the drunken male square in the face, causing him to stumble back and fall onto his ass on the ground. He grunted in pain and touched his nose, which was bleeding. Staring at the blood on his hand and snarled at Shadow as he stood up cursing in Italian. Raising a fist to strike at the dark angel. Shadow dodged easily to the side and sent a kick that met the leader of the group in the ribs, making him to groan and cough as he staggered and clutched at his side.

"I told you, leave." He said lowly, with a blank face. The male didn't respond while one of them knelt to help him stand straight. Shadow turned to leave, until a hard hit in the same left side of his back and sent him flying forward. Skidding on the ground, he winced as he sat up. Without warning, and before he could react, a hand roughly grabbed him by the front of his white dress shirt and pulled him up and off the ground. Shadow choked slightly and gripped at the hand holding him, as the guard's bloodied nose filled his vision.

''You'll regret that,_bastardo_.'' growled the enraged male, turning to press Shad roughly against the alley wall. He grunted as pain tore at his back even more and his vision blurred a moment when the back of his head connected with the wall behind him.

Shadow heard the woman yelling when one of the other guards grabbed her harshly by the hair.

Damn, its hard enough for him to fight back in this condition. He couldn't see right and wasn't able to reach onto his holster for his gun without the man slamming the back of his head twice against the same wall. Just when his head couldn't take anymore pain the woman's yelling stopped and the sound of bodies fell one by one.

Everything remained slow motion and his vision unclear only blur movement of the scene occurring in front of him. The guard let him go after the sound of a blade stabbing him from behind and fell dead. Too weak to stand his body dropped only to be caught by a white blurred figure holding him up.

"Are...yo..alr..?"

_'Did this happened before?' _

A faint touch of a hand felt his head. "Yo..u..r ...hu..r.." Shad uttered a small cry of pain, his body tensing when the stranger scooped him up in his arms bridal style.

_'Do I know you? Why can't I remember anything..?'_

Unable to stay awake he fell into slumber.

* * *

Hours have passed since the 'winged man' had gone from his workshop and wouldn't stop thinking about him. The artist sighed brooming the rest of the mess Shadow left behind. So many questions unanswered and so much curiosity unsatisfied. A knock stopped his train of thought and opened the door revealing Ezio.

"Ah Ezio what brings you her- Er..Shadow?" With that said both gave each other an awkward look. "You know this man?" He nodded.

"Please come in, I have much to discuss."

* * *

**I'm not perfect I make mistakes.**

**Translation:**

**Mi dispiace veramente/ I'm Truely Sorry**

**ladro/ Theif**

**Magnifico/ Magnificent**

**florini/ Florins (money)**

**puttanas/ Whores**

**Lurido porcos/ Filthy pigs**

**bastardo/ Basterd**


End file.
